1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus capable of storing a job and executing the stored job and to a computer-readable storage medium storing a computer program for controlling the control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally known technique to notify a user of attribute information of a sheet to be used for a job (for example, sheet size) being not registered with any sheet holding unit, on an operation screen of a printing apparatus equipped with a plurality of sheet holding units, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-284919.
There is also a conventionally known technique to notify a user of any one of the size of a sheet to be used for a job being not registered with any sheet holding unit and there being no remaining amount of a sheet to be used for a job, on a screen on which the statuses of jobs are listed, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-49167.
However, in a case where attribute information of a sheet to be used for a job is not registered with any sheet holding unit and there being no remaining amount of a sheet to be used for the job, the user cannot become aware of both the facts. For example, a case is supposed where A3 thick paper is not registered with any sheet holding unit in a job using A3 thick paper and A4 plain paper and there is no remaining amount of A4 plain paper although A4 plain paper is registered with a sheet holding unit. In this case, the user becomes aware of only one of attribute information of a sheet to be used for the job being not registered with any sheet holding unit and there being no remaining amount of a sheet to be used for the job.